Akatsuki University
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Sasori gave up on women. They all seemed crazy. He started a new chapter in his life at Akatsuki University. However, he stumbled upon a blonde who left him feeling different than the other crazy ones. What happens when Sasori's bad past catches up to his future and tries to sabotage everything? Deceit, Exes, Drama, Humor, Secrets, Fights, Obsession, Jealousy, and Love. FemDeixSaso
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters or The Boondocks. I'm just inspired by the humor and I like the characters. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and I'll update faster. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**_To Whom It May Concern, this is Sasori Akasuna: Puppeteer, talented artist, and an ex Suna ninja. For many of you, this might be the last time hearing from me. As of today, I'm deleting my Facebook account forever. I launched this page in high hopes of finding a woman who loves me during my lonely nights when I'm not deployed to other villages to fight other enemies and complete missions. But all of you bitches turn out to be bat shit crazy! _**

Sasori typed away on his deep crimson red laptop and glanced up at the ceiling as he recalled a dreadful memory. He continued typing with a small scowl on his usual placid face.

**_Like that bat shit crazy woman Sakura, who tried to perform a medical jutsu on me while I was asleep. Or that bat shit crazy woman Ino, who grew jealous of my puppets. She was so damn paranoid and tried to burn them. _**

**_From now on, I'm out of the game._** Sasori smirked as he continued typing his farewell message. **_Fortunately, I don't blame myself. I blame all of you!_**The red head puppeteer chuckled as he keyed in a conversation.

**_I know many of you ladies are saying "No, Sasori! You can't take that good loving away from us!"_**

**_Well, it's too late. It's gone forever. So, with no regrets, I hereby declare my Facebook account gone!_**

Sasori clicked on the account settings and deactivated his account with a whispered yet confident, "Delete!"

The puppeteer had to focus on his own life and he decided to give up on women. After his bad luck with women streak, he believed that all women were insane.

"Maybe it's a good thing to make that decision," Sasori concluded as he closed his hazel eyes to drift off into dream land.

Beep, beep beep, beep, beep beep, beep, beep beep, beeeeep!

"Well, I slept in on the first day of school," the red head groaned as he glanced at the alarm clock. It was a quarter past eight and the orientation started at nine at Akatsuki University. He lived about thirty minutes away from the University but considered to live on campus. Sasori rushed through his lukewarm shower, threw on a nice outfit, and gathered necessary supplies for his new University.

"Don't forget to eat some breakfast Sasori, dear," his grandmother's feeble voice shouted from the kitchen. He was unexpectedly greeted with a bagel and a cup of coffee. His grandmother cared for him but at the same time wanted him out of her home so she could enjoy her golden years. With a sweet thank you and a hug, the red head dashed out the door on his way to the new school.

He hopped in his red and black Mustang, shoved the keys in the ignition, twisted them until the car revved up and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a blonde haired artist waved goodbye to her parents as she rode her bike down the street. As soon as her parents were out of sight, she pedaled in the direction of the university that was her dream university.

Upon arriving there, the blonde walked her bike up to another one chained up to the metal bars. She repeated the same security process to prevent bike theft.

Sasori's red and black Mustang swung perfectly into a vacant parking spot and killed the engine. He sprinted towards the front gates of the school and panicked as the gates stayed firmly closed. There was a noisy group of college students gathered around a speaker.

He stood there feeling like an idiot as a blonde hair girl grasped the metal handle and easily swung it open to allow her entrance. He kept his distance as he followed the blonde into the crowd of students.

"And I hope everyone enjoys their stay at Akatsuki University!" The speaker cheered as all of the students departed into different directions. Sasori approached the speaker and smile politely as soon as he captured his attention.

"Hello there, can I help you?" The cheerful man asked the red haired artist as the field of students cleared into a vacant field.

Sasori nodded, "Yes sir. Where is the business office located?" The man grinned and pointed directly across the field and explained that it was on the second floor where the dorms are located.

"Thank you for your help," Sasori smiled as he stalked off in the direction of the dorms and business office.

As Sasori scurried up the staircase, he reflected back on the blonde haired woman.

_I thought this was an all-male university? I guess they changed it to co-ed._

Sasori shrugged at the thought as he swung open the business office door.

"Hello there, you must be Sasori Akasuna?" The administrator asked sweetly and smiled when Sasori nodded with an inward chuckle. He was impressed that he stood out from the rest. Or maybe they looked up his file.

"Alright, here is your schedule, your dorm room number and keys that are labeled from different things. Enjoy!" Sasori accepted the things from the helpful lady and thanked her as he left. He made his way down the narrow corridor with various paintings hanging here and there. His hazel eyes scanned the information and searched for the assigned room.

"Here it is!" He felt a smile tug at his lips as he finally located the room after twenty minutes. He shoved the key inside the keyhole, twisted it, and launched the door open to reveal the inside. The room was immaculate. Everything was organized, peaceful, and the beds looked comfy. He noticed that this dorm harbored three beds, three personal desks/nightstands, and a personal bathroom.

Sasori was the first person to walk into this room so he chose the bed next to the window. There was a vacant bed stationed next to his bed with a personal desk/nightstand separating them. The empty bed next to his bed repeated the same pattern with the third one.

The redhead decided to take a nap and enjoy the silence before it was ruined by the next two roommates.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blonde haired artist straightened her mini black dress out before she swung the business office door open. The administrator proceeded with the same process as with Sasori and the day rolled on.

"Okay, let's see…" The blonde mumbled as she advanced through the endless corridor of paintings and rooms. She halted abruptly as soon as her baby blue eyes caught the number she was searching for and twisted the doorknob. She face palmed when she realized that she had to use the key. Her hand swiftly twisted the doorknob when the lock clicked open. Her heart raced as she gradually pushed the brown wooden door open.

"There must be a mistake…" She trailed off as she stepped lightly into the room she would stay until she graduated. There was a red haired guy taking a nap on one of the beds. He was sound asleep and the blonde wanted to avoid waking him up. She tiptoed across the large room over to the bed in the middle and shouldered off her teal colored cotton book bag with ease. With a soft sigh, the blonde silently crawled onto the comfy bed and started to drift off as well.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter one! Please leave a review and I'll update faster! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki University

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters!

I plan on making this story very interesting with twists and all. I enjoy reading reviews from my readers and that motivates me! So, please leave a review or two (laughs). Enjoy!

* * *

Two peaceful hours later, a series of loud knocks woke up one of the napping artists. Sasori rose to his feet with an annoyed expression painted on his face. He trudged across the chilled carpeted floor and stumbled over to grasp the chilled doorknob. He was half asleep until the person behind the door swung it open and almost knocked Sasori to the ground with the harsh impact. The blonde was still knocked out from exhaustion that was built up over the past week and a half.

"Hey! My name is Hidan and I will make this college experience a fucking awesome one!" The silver dyed haired male announced with overflowing confidence and a bottle of vodka in his other hand. Sasori rubbed his hazel eyes and introduced himself as the loud male tossed his bags in the corner next to the third bed.

Both of their eyes simultaneously landed on the sleeping girl in the middle bed. Hidan smirked at Sasori followed with a friendly nudge in the side. Sasori found himself slightly mesmerized but hammered logic back into his head.

He said that he gave up on women.

"There must be a mistake." Sasori pointed out as he crotched down to evaluate the sleeping beauty. He watched as a string of drool escaped from the blonde's slightly parted soft pink lips.

"No, there is no fucking mistake! Sasori, we are _fortunate_." The silver haired Jashinist emphasized and clasped his hands together. Both of the colleagues stood up and migrated towards Hidan's area.

Hidan picked up his abandoned luggage from the floor thing and tossed it on his virgin bed.

"One thing I learned is this: If you happen to be blessed with something; don't give it up or lose it over something trivial." Hidan explained to the redhead with wisdom in his voice.

Sasori rolled his eyes but honestly agreed with his heart. But that's what trapped him with bat shit crazy women! He decided to just leave it alone.

A pregnant moment of silence passed before Hidan broke the ice with a rash proposition.

"To start off this new school year, we are going to get drunk as fuck!" Hidan chuckled as Sasori's composed expression switched to uptight. He protested at first but Hidan enlightened him on the fact that he knew people who _knew_ people who knew _important_ people who happened to know the people who he didn't know very well.

If anything illegal happened, then Hidan would have a decoy save their asses.

"It's all about who you know, ya know?"

Sasori nodded, shaking his head with a chuckle as he found Hidan to be quite humorous.

All of the obnoxious volume in the room caused the snoozing fair-haired female to wake up with a minor headache. Hidan and Sasori were busy gabbing about partying tonight with neighboring roommates. Deidara yawns softly and registered the scene to the side of her bed.

Hidan noticed the blonde shuffling out of bed and decided to approach the waking beauty without hesitation. Sasori hesitated momentarily before following behind his new college friend.

* * *

Please Review :) I have the next chapter typed out but I would like to hear your wonderful comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki University

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any day time reality shows.

Enjoy and leave reviews please!

* * *

"Hello, sleepy head." Hidan joked nicely with the half conscious blonde. Deidara smiled sweetly in return as she straightened out her black dress.

"Hey, un. My name is Deidara." The blonde introduced herself to both of her roommates and rocked on her heels. She literally felt nervous but decided to just get the introductions done and over with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Deidara! My name is Hidan and I promise that our dorm will have the best time out of everyone." Sasori smirked at how Hidan was secretly trying to hit on their blonde roommate. The puppeteer smiled at the blonde and introduced himself. "My name is Sasori."

_I hope you are not bat shit crazy…_ Sasori inwardly snickered yet was so serious.

"I thought this was an all-male school?" Sasori questioned the group.

Hidan shrugged carelessly and laughed, "Ah, does it matter?! We don't need a wiener fest in here!"

"I think I saw two other girls when I walked towards the business building area, un." Deidara recalled a blonde and a pink haired girl walking across the field of grass where students foster outdoor activities.

"Nice!" Hidan fist pumped into the air excitedly as he shouted, "More girls! Hell yeah!"

Deidara and Sasori simultaneously shook their heads at Hidan's typical behavior. The redhead had no interest in women at this point in his life. Deidara didn't mind if there were guys or girls enrolled at Akatsuki University. She was generally drama free and strives to stay on everyone's good side.

"Alright, I think we should all compare schedules," Hidan declared as he fished his slightly crumbled up white piece of paper from his gray tinted duffle bag. Sasori lifted his off of his nightstand and walked over to Deidara's bed where the other two were stationed. Deidara scanned over hers as Hidan read off his classes.

Hidan had an English 1 class at 9, Design 1 at 11, and Stats at 2.

Sasori had an English 1 class at 9, Art 1 at 11, and Psychology at 2.

Deidara had the same schedule as the puppeteer surprisingly.

"You two are lucky!" Hidan almost pouted as he had not appreciated the fact that all three of them were taking English 1 together.

A pair of hazel eyes traveled over to the far west end of the room where an empty bed resided, Sasori traveled with his sleepy eyes and excused himself for a nap.

"Well, since Sasori is going to take a nap; how about we go for a walk?" Hidan proposed to his blonde roommate cheerfully.

"Sure, un!" Deidara agreed immediately since she was fully rested.

Sasori's heart felt weird but he brushed it off as something trivial. His hazel eyes watched as both adults departed from the room with liveliness that he wished he possessed.

As soon as Hidan and Deidara were absent from Sasori's existence, the puppeteer utilized this time to ponder about his life and other aspects. He contemplated on his feelings about today and whether or not he would approve of such feelings.

Outside the dorm, Hidan gathered more knowledge about Deidara and discovered how sheltered she actually turned out to be.

Looks are deceiving.

The Jashinist was interested in this blonde but he wanted to keep his options open. She just seemed so innocent. Sasori was growing bored and decided to reel out his laptop to provide entertainment.

"And you are…" Maury read off the card and paused for suspense as the audience grew quiet.

"NOT the father! ...Lucky son of a bitch.." Sasori laughed at how ridiculous society could be with decision making. He figured that the woman was bat shit crazy and was delusional. She probably claimed that every guy she would imagine sleeping with _was_ the father.

Sasori searched for how it's created videos and do it yourself tutorials on a video streaming website. He decided to learn new things to prevent his mind from wondering off onto trivial matters.

It was around ten thirty when Hidan and Deidara stepped into the room. The redhead has earphones in his ears with his laptop resting on his lap. He appeared to have fallen asleep so Deidara volunteered to assist the unconscious artist.

She removed the earphones from his ears and logged off of his laptop. Hidan unplugged the cord from the outlet on the wall and she handed the dormant laptop to the zealot.

After Sasori's belongings were stored away, Hidan lifted him up while Deidara opened up the covers for him to be set into. She pulled the covers over the redhead and patted him on the head gently. Hidan smiled at Deidara's sweet personality and he hugged her before setting off to bed. She blushed at how nice everyone was treating her on the first day.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki University

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Sasori woke up to distance noises in the back of his mind. It was just then that he realized that his other two roommates were already preparing for the first day of class.

Hidan was flirting with the blonde as they packed their essential materials for their English 1 class. The class started in less than 40 minutes and Sasori was still snuggled under the blankets in the comfortable bed.

"Sasori, wake your ass up!" Hidan shouted loudly across the dorm as he shouldered on his black book bag with his English book peeking out.

The red haired college student yawned quietly as he stretched his arms above his head. He surprised his roommates at the speed of preparation that he presented. It took him less than 15 to take a shower and get ready all together.

Deidara straighten her navy blue skirt out and reevaluated her blouse to insure modesty. All three of the college students headed over to the café to grab a bite to eat. Sasori selected a cup of coffee, a honey bun, and an apple to get him through the day. Deidara hastily consumed a bagel with cream cheese and grabbed a cup of coffee to go. Hidan asked the cashier two questions, which he knew the answers to but didn't really give a fuck.

"Is there any food that you are willing to spare to a poor ol' college student? And also, can I have your number?"

She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head with two answers.

"No and no."

Hidan wanted to pout but decided that was for sissies. He ordered a cup of coffee and a cereal bar. He thanked the cashier with a flirtatious wink.

After the three college students finished breakfast, they had about 8 minutes until class started. Sasori always believed in the golden rule: Show up 5 minutes early. Ironically, he was the last to rise and shine this morning.

The building where the English 1 class was located came into view and the group quickened their pace. They raced up the stairs and breezed through the heavy glass windowed doors. Deidara followed shyly behind Hidan and Sasori tailed behind the timid blonde.

_Gosh, Deidara is looking cute this morning. Shit, what am I thinking?! I'm not interested. I don't need any drama. But what if… What if she is…? Nevermind._

"Sasori, can you sit next to me, un?" Deidara whispered to the distracted red head as they approached the classroom door with chatter vibrating on the wooden classroom door. Students were chatting frivolously about themselves while waiting on the professor to arrive. Obviously this professor shows up late.

"Hello, ladies!" Hidan captured everyone's attention and the other two students just mentally face palmed. Way to start off the new semester. Sasori nodded to the blonde's question as they claimed a seat near the window. Deidara smiled and thanked him silently.

Eventually all of the pupils resumed their previous conversations before Hidan and the other two made their entrance.

Suddenly, the tardy professor showed up and apologized nonchalantly as he claimed his seat at the front of the class room, the first day was simple, the professor called roll and butchered almost everybody's name. He introduced himself and forgot to ask each student to introduce themselves. He went over the syllabus and informed everyone what to expect from this class. He seemed obviously distracted this morning and decided to release the students 45 minutes early. Some of the students were relieved while others were not too impressed.

"Well, I'm off to meet the ladies on campus and arrange a party to start off this new semester!" Hidan announced as they walked down the stairs with a sly smirk on his lips. Sasori rolled his hazel eyes and glanced at the blonde who was scanning her sky blue cellphone.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, we have the same class together so we might as well hang out and get to know each other, don't you think?" Sasori offered to the slightly distracted fair haired female who was still captivated by her cellphone.

"Huh, un? Oh yeah! That sounds good!" Deidara exclaimed gleefully as she stored away her light blue cellphone into her black purse in one fluid motion.

Both artists stalked off into the direction of where their dorm is located.

Sasori wondered why Deidara was so focused on her cellphone instead of listening to him. He brushed it off and thought of that feeling as trivial.

The moment they reached the dorm where they currently reside, Hidan scared the shit out of both of them.

* * *

Leave a review please of what you think! I have the next two chapters almost ready! This is going to be fun! Drama will creep around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki University

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Guys! Listen, tonight we are going to party like the Romans! There will be hot women, lots of beer, loud music, and a private place off campus to throw this kick ass party!"

"Count me in, un!" Deidara shouted as they walked through the door of their dorm. Hidan enjoyed the blonde's enthusiasm and red head just simply nodded that he was up to the idea of this radical party tonight.

"Deidara, you better wear something sexy! You don't want those other chicks to look sexier than you!" Hidan laughed obnoxiously as he sipped some vodka he had hidden away. No wonder he was acting this way. Oh wait. He always acts this way.

The time was ticking and the three colleagues departed off to their next class. The artists enjoyed the art class and Hidan met more women in his other classes. Sasori and Deidara spent only a little bit of time in their last class. Usually this tends to happen on the first day of class. Most of the students didn't really mind. However, Sasori didn't like the fact that the classes were cut short. He loved the art class overall. Deidara could absolutely agree with her artistic colleague.

It was around 2 when Sasori and Deidara finished eating lunch and making their way back to the dorm. Hidan informed them that they need to rest up well for the huge party tonight. The artists followed the oldest colleague's directions and dosed off on their comfy beds.

"Deidara?" Sasori muttered as he discovered that he couldn't really fall asleep. Mostly thoughts of the blonde kept him awake but he wouldn't admit it.

"Huh, un?" The blonde replied with a fatigued tone and heavy eyes that would barely stay open. She slowly pushed herself up into an upright position and crossed her legs under the warm blanket. With a cute little yawn and a stretch, the blonde stared at her red head roommate with glazed sky blue eyes.

"Can I experiment something?" The red head blurted out and it was already too late to erase what he had said. Therefore, he continued on after the blonde sleepily nodded with a few blonde streaks falling in her face.

Sasori started to feel his cheeks heat up and he hesitated tremendously at the next question.

"I'm curious if this bed can hold two people? I mean, you don't have to test my hypothesis if you don't want to…" Sasori mentally face palmed at what he said.

"Are you asking me if I want to nap with you until the party starts, un?"

_Damn, she's smarter than I gave her credit for…_

"Yes. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything. It's just kind of lonely and cold over here," Sasori made up some excuses and smiled sweetly. Or at least he hoped it looked sweet. He really didn't want this one to be bat shit crazy.

Deidara stepped out of bed with grace and scurried over to the hazel eyed college student's bed. She hesitated at first and then noticed she had a skirt on.

"I'm going to change into a pair of shorts since it will be awkward to nap in a skirt properly." Sasori nodded and waited in the bed with his eyes closing even though she had privacy in the bathroom.

A few minutes passed by and Deidara appeared with cloudy blue shorts that were short but covered her butt cheeks.

"Alright, un." Deidara whispered to herself as she crept towards Sasori's bed. She lifted herself up and gently rested above the covers. The room was awfully freezing but she deemed it inappropriate to go under the covers with her colleague. Sasori suggested that she should snuggle under covers with him and that nothing would happen.

Deidara gave in surprisingly and enjoyed thee warmth. She immediately fell asleep and dreamed of the party that would arrive soon enough.

Hours passed and Sasori unconsciously wrapped his arm around Deidara slender waist. She had amazing hips like it was nobody's business.

Hidan just had to slam open that door and disrupt a rare moment. The silver haired Jashinist smirked widely and whistled rudely. Deidara woke up with a minor headache. She felt disoriented and glanced over her shoulder to find Sasori snuggled up behind her blushing faintly.

"I knew it!" Hidan shrieked loudly with laughter in his voice. He pointed at the two artists in bed and laughed harder.

"Sasori, I thought you were over women all together!" Hidan slammed the door shut behind him and then plopped onto his vacant bed. Sasori sighed heavily as he sat up and rolled his eyes.

"You're right, Hidan. I am. I don't know what came over me." Sasori regretted everything from asking Deidara to nap in his bed to just saying what he just said. Deidara looked hurt but replaced the hurt look quickly with no expression at all. She dismissed herself from the bed and disappeared behind the bathroom door without a word.

"Deidara? The party starts in less than 15 minutes so hurry up and get ready!" Hidan shouted as he knocked on the bathroom door and departed to go search for an outfit to wear to the party. Deidara selected a crimson red dress that showed off cleavage and was a halter dress that ended about 5 inches from her knee. It was incredibly sexy with the chiffon fabric oh so thin and light. She strapped on 3 inch heels and graced her neck with a small heart necklace that hung an inch above her cleavage. She sprayed on some perfume to smell sweet. She applied some eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. Her vibrant sky blue eyes lit up the bathroom as she glided on some strawberry scented lip gloss. She looked simply stunning,

As soon as she exited the bathroom, both of the men studied her body and face up and down with wide eyes. Hidan couldn't unglue his eyes from her cleavage and Deidara blushed at this observation.

"Oh. My. Jashin." Hidan's mouth watered as a faint blush adorned his cheeks. Sasori smiled politely and reconsidered what he said a few moments ago.

"Well, are we ready to go, un?" Deidara broke the silence as well as their gazes. Both of them simultaneously nodded in agreement and held the door open for the blonde haired beauty.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Until then, let me know! I need the motivation to keep this ball rolling... Or shall I say story rolling!


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki University

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Upon arriving at the party, the loud music caused the front door to vibrate. The party was pretty damn awesome to say the least.

There were some fly ass hoes, cold beers, and jamming music.

Of course Hidan is the first to get wasted.

As soon as Deidara walked through the door, she immediately attracted almost everyone's attention. This overabundance of attention caused a hint of red to reach her cheeks. She usually was somewhat of a wallflower but not tonight. She decided to have fun and start this semester off right. Sasori noticed a lot of the guys eyeing his roommate. He felt his heart hammer and his stomach twist. He would never admit jealous. Oh no. Not Sasori!

"Hello beautiful," a smooth voice approached the blonde haired female artist at the semi busy food area. Deidara waved politely and stalked away from the kind but up to no good looking male. However, she didn't make it very far since a hand grabbed her by her forearm.

"My name is Itachi. I really think you are beautiful."

"Thank you, un."

"My pleasure, doll face."

"My name is Deidara, un." The blonde artist felt a little uncomfortable at first but decided to have fun. But not _too_ much fun. She had to keep her head straight or else someone would catch her off guard.

"I'll see you around, un." She waved as she mingled through the crowd and searched for Sasori.

Itachi smirked and watched the blonde's hips sway as she disappeared into the crowd of college students. Hopefully he will see her more tonight or perhaps on campus. After all, she looks ten times better than all of these other girls here so far.

"Sasori!" Two girls shrieked at the same time as Deidara floated nearby and just watched. She couldn't hear much but it looked as if Sasori found these two college girls annoying. In fact, those were the girls that Deidara saw on the first day.

"What have you been up to?" Ino, the light blonde hair girl inquired as she circled around him flirtatiously. Sakura, the pink haired female winked and smiled cutely at him. All this flirting started to piss Deidara off and she wasn't going to stand by and watch.

"Hey there!" A more than happy blonde haired guy grinned at Deidara and snuck a wink at the target. A light pink cotton candy blush crept onto her cheeks and she waved her hand to acknowledge him.

"My name is Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto cheered with a beer in his left hand and a thumb up on his right hand.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Deidara, un! I'm happy to meet someone with as much energy as you do!" The blonde artist was relieved that people like Naruto were not extinct yet. It really is a nice thing to have around in today's society. That's for sure.

The clay artist heard a really groovy song playing so she decided to join in with the other college students and jam to the music. Her body moved with the beat and the loud rhythm filled her soul. She was in a trance until someone broke it. Some creep started grinding against her without her consent and she decided to stomp on his foot with her three inch heels. He didn't flinch. Deidara sighed and figured that maybe she took the dance floor for granted.

"Deidara!" Sasori's voice was drowned out by the deafening music but somehow the blonde managed to hear him.

She dashed through the crowded party room and met up with her annoyed looking roommate, Sasori. He motioned her towards the front door and he opened the metal door swiftly to allow them escape.

Hidan was drunk off his ass.

And the two artists just left him there.

Ah, he will be fine.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked since she was concerned with the different attitude that Sasori was displaying. He shook his head with a small smirk. He then began to chuckle, which evolved into a full blown laugh.

Deidara chuckled nervously and blinked with a puzzled expression.

"I saw two of my exes at the party." This statement made Deidara insides cringe and a hint of jealousy swarmed in her heart. She didn't like drama but she really hoped he didn't do anything he would regret.

That's when he continued on, breaking Deidara from her wildly jealous thoughts.

"Shit, I thought I would get away from those bat shit crazy women!" Sasori laughed in disbelief as he glanced at the night sky and then rested his hazel eyes onto Deidara's sky blue ocean eyes. Deidara's eyes soften considerably at the fact that he found his exes annoying and he wouldn't touch them with a 15 foot pole. She chuckled mentally at this thought.

"I know you probably heard this from those thirsty college guys but I'll be honest with you."

Sasori thought about how he would word this and just decided to go with his gut feeling.

"Yes, un?"

"You look …extremely beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Sasori's hazel eyes darted to the left to avoid any reaction from the blonde. He decided to steal a glance and he found the blonde to blush a deep red.

"Thank you, un. You look nice as well." Deidara returned a compliment to her artistic friend. Sasori smiled and suggested that they head back home. Hidan will make it back home somehow. Both of them laugh at the thought of him stumbling back to the dorm with a three bottles bottles of vodka on the ride back home in his arms.

Good thing there's no class tomorrow…

* * *

Okay! So I updated 2 chapters in less than an hour! Now, I haven't written anything after this so let me know what you think please! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki University

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Later that evening, Deidara pondered on the feelings she felt when Sasori mentioned that he encountered his two exes at the party. Her light blue eyes flickered towards the silent red head on his bed to her left. Her mouth parted as a thought popped into her head but quickly shut it due to anxiety. Usually she didn't really care that she was rooming with two guys but she felt awkward.

Very awkward.

As soon as she decided to stand up and advance towards the bathroom to shower, Sasori twisted the small knob on his night stand table lamp. This sudden action intrigued the blonde hair artist at first but she resumed her initial objective.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, un." Deidara felt obligated to inform her roommate of what she was doing. Sasori nodded simply, not really caring what his roommate was doing. Quite frankly, that was her personal business.

Deidara disappeared behind the white painted bathroom door with ease and a change of clothing in her right arm. She needed to take a shower to relax and calm her nerves from all of the events that happened today.

The blonde undressed silently and reeled out all of her hygienic supplies from her teal duffle bag that she went home to get when she had the free time to do so. She reached into the shower and swiftly turned the silver metal handle all the way to the warmest temperature. The water rushed out of the shower head and splashed loudly against the tan tiled flooring. Carefully, Deidara entered into the steamed up shower and sighed as the warm water cascaded down her like a waterfall. She closed her light blue eyes at the amazing feeling of the water massaging her sore back.

After five minutes of enjoying the shower water soak her completely, she squeezed her green shampoo bottle and massaged her long blonde hair that ended at her breasts. She conditioned her hair to ensure that there were absolutely zero knots when she brushed her hair afterwards. Next, she grabbed a wash cloth, a bottle of strawberry scented body wash and scrubbed her entire slender hour glass figure from head to toe.

Deidara was relieved that Hidan wasn't home yet. She definitely would not be able to relax if he barged in here wasted. He would probably try to sexually assault her and upchuck everywhere.

_Yuck._

With a soft laugh under her breath, Deidara toweled off her wet body and used the other side of the white towel to dry her dripping blonde tresses. She decided to wear a soft light teal night gown that ended a few inches above her knees. She slipped on some loose white socks to keep warm since there's an air conditioner in the dorm that is always running. It feels like winter and it is almost fall. Go figure.

Once she departed from the steamy bathroom, she happily bounced her way over to the warm cozy vacant bed in the center. From the looks of it, Sasori was already fast asleep.

"I wonder how long I was in the shower for, un?" Deidara thought out loud and then slapped her right hand over her mouth. Sasori heard the blonde haired artist as well as detected a sweet fragrance that invaded his nostrils.

"Too long," Sasori sounded slightly moody as he rolled out of his bed and stared at the blonde for a moment. There was an unnerving tension between the two artists at that moment. However, Sasori pivoted on his heel and grabbed his belongings to prepare for a nice shower. He had hoped that there was still hot water left for him.

"He was so nice earlier, un." Deidara felt a frown tug at her soft pink lips and she shook her head dispassionately as she lifted up her semi heavy blankets. She didn't need drama after all. And why was she having feelings for someone else?

She's going to this university to pursue a career. As a child, her parents didn't attend college and barely managed to take care of their only child. Deidara struggled through all of their struggles. She was certain to change the cycle and become something great in her life. To be remembered as someone who made a memorable achievement.

Deidara was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the redhead left the bathroom. He retired to bed without a word. Deidara closed her eyes and brushed it off.

Tomorrow will be better.

Hopefully, these current emotions will become more positive around here.

The night was peaceful until some drunk bastard banged on the door with two lightly buzzed college girls in his strong arms. Sasori dealt with the situation effectively and Hidan was pissed off at the outcome.

The two random college girls flipped him off and said they didn't even want him anyways. Sasori inwardly chuckled and enjoyed the existence of karma before his tired hazel eyes.

Deidara was half awake but then all was silent for a good 20 minutes…

The next day couldn't have arrived any faster for Deidara. Last night, Hidan puked everywhere due to an overdose of alcohol consumption. He just didn't know when to quit. He's just that stubborn.

The groggy blonde haired artist gradually cracked open her blurry light ocean blue eyes as she awoke from her deep slumber. Sasori was mere inches away from her drowsy looking face, smirking deviously with a trick up his sleeve.

"Good morning…un," Deidara mumbled as she pressed her right hand to his chest and pushed him back a couple of inches. She sat up in bed with a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Hidan was fast asleep to the left of her bed. Surprisingly, the room didn't smell the way it did last night. Oh, it was terrible. The gut wrenching odor was replaced with an ocean breeze aroma.

Sasori announced that he spent the morning cleaning up the mess that Hidan left behind. In addition, he warned Hidan that his behaviors need to change now or he will have no choice but to remove him from their dorm. Hidan was too drunk to even care at that point. The redhead would probably have to lecture Hidan when he sobered up later today.

In fact, Sasori planned to spend time with Deidara and leave Hidan to his hang over. In other words, Hidan had to suffer the consequences of his own foolish actions.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! It helps me update the story faster. Any suggestions on what Sasori and Deidara should do together while Hidan suffers his hangover? Let me know! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki University

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Deidara," Sasori called out as the blonde haired artist slide off the bed and turned away from him. She glanced over her shoulder with an expectant look painted on her sleepy face. Sasori found the little subtle pout adorable and his heart pounded hard against his chest.

"Yes, un?" Deidara resumed her attention towards the object in her hand. Her light blue cellphone flashed twice with a light vibration, indicating a new text message.

"I heard there were some student activities going on today. Would you like to go?" Sasori hoped that the distracted blonde would agree. She nodded dumbly as her thumbs bounced against the phone's screen with accuracy in every motion. The puppeteer wasn't addicted to his cellphone or computer like most of society today. He preferred to either work on his artwork or socialize with his friends outside of the house.

"Okay then, I will need you to put down the phone and get ready." Sasori commanded as he tugged on a strand of her luscious blonde tresses. Sure enough, Sasori obtained Deidara's full attention followed by a punch in the arm.

"Don't touch my hair, un." Deidara warned in a fierce tone that even shocked her. The redhead was taken back and inched away from the irritated blonde.

"I'll be ready in about 15 minutes, un." Sasori's mouth tugged to the side and he glanced at the passed out snoring Hidan.

Approximately 16 minutes later, Sasori half glared at his roommate with his arms folded over his chest and his right foot tapping incessantly. Deidara laughed nervously as she watched Sasori react to the one minute late ordeal. However, he couldn't remain disappointed for very long. Deidara looked stunning like always.

A sweet pair of denim shorts hugged her hips perfectly and revealed her long sun kissed legs. What really turned him on was the shirt she was wearing. A low cut hot pink tank top that was formfitting and exposed a hint of juicy cleavage with the words 'Art Is A Bang!' She had a pair of black flip flops with small rhinestones adorning the thong part of it. She looked smoking hot.

Sasori almost reconsidered spending the day with the blonde outside with other students. Although, that would portray him as controlling or possessive. She wasn't even his girlfriend and he felt a hint of jealous when those guys at the party were flirting with her. He was a prisoner to his stupid exes at that time. Somehow he wished Hidan was sober that night and fought those guys away from their beautiful roommate.

"Sasori, un? Earth to Sasori! I know I look good but you can stop staring now." Deidara giggled nervously as she finished her sentence and straighten her hair out to cascade over her breasts.

Hidan suddenly snored loudly as Sasori and Deidara started for the door. Sasori glanced over his shoulder with slightly widened hazel eyes as Deidara started chuckling softly. The Jashinist was probably going to sleep in until two in the afternoon.

As the two artists crept through the uninhabited corridor, Sasori felt his heart rate accelerate and his hands shake noticeably. Deidara casually stepped through the hallway with her flip flops leaving echoes behind both of them.

"So, what are the student activities going on today, un?" Deidara inquired lightly as they approached the heavy door that led to the outside world.

"I think one of my old friends who attended Akatsuki University mentioned something about it's an all-day event with a plethora of student activities to welcome the new students." The red haired puppeteer explained as both of them descended the stony concrete stairs.

"Oh, sounds fun, yeah." Deidara smiled pleasantly at her red haired artistic friend. Sasori allowed a small smile to creep onto his usually placid face.

The field in the middle of the campus was filled to the brim with exciting looking college students. Deidara bounced up and down happily as she watched all of the activities that were going on. Sasori found it necessary to hold the eager blonde back from charging over to the field and sending them the wrong message. He wanted what was best for the both of them.

Hidan already ruined his reputation as being labeled as a party animal and an alcohol.

_He really had a way with the ladies that night._

Sasori chuckled inwardly at his sarcasm.

"Come on Sasori, un!" Deidara tugged on the redhead's black shirt sleeve, which captured his distracted attention. He nodded only once as they advanced towards the field that fostered the student activities.

"Sasori?" A preppy feminine voice asked as she stepped towards the two artists.

Oh, how he wished he could just pick up Deidara and escape this inevitable chaotic situation that was soon to unfold.

* * *

The next chapter should be a longer one. Reviews? Encouragement? (laughs) Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite, and are following this story. I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki University

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

The light rosy haired college female crossed her arms across her chest as a light blonde haired woman followed up from behind.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked coldly as the two women smiled at him but shot glares at the blonde next to him. Jealousy filled the air between the women.

""We were just wondering who this lost puppy was?" Ino, the blonde stabbed her right finger at Deidara. Sakura's emerald eyes scanned Deidara's figure and squinted to read the words on her shirt.

"This lost puppy is my friend, Deidara. I don't want you two around her with your bat shit crazy ways." Sasori glared at the two women before him and then flinched slightly as a sharp pain stung his cheek. Sakura bitch slapped him with anger in her jade eyes.

"Don't talk to us that way, Sasori! You'll pay for what you put us through. We tried being so nice to you and you just broke our hearts." Ino cried out as she frowned sadly but Sasori could see right through the fake bitch. Sakura and Ino pivoted on their heels and disappeared into the crowd of cheering students.

Deidara believed the two women about what Sasori did to them. This provoked mixed emotions towards him and she tried her best not to get on his bad side.

Sasori glanced over at his blonde haired friend and smiled humbly at her slightly worried expression. He noticed this immediately and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her in some way.

"Maybe we should do something else?" Sasori offered to the nervous blonde artist as they walked away from the bustling crowd of college students. Deidara shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as they unconsciously made their way over towards the gates of the Akatsuki University.

An invisible light bulb lit up above Sasori's head as soon as he thought up a clever idea for what they should do today. He smirked at the preoccupied blonde, who was scanning over her damn phone again. He was curious about who she was texting all the time.

"Deidara… put your phone away." Sasori demanded without thinking and almost regretted it until the blonde complied without a complaint. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression painted on her delicate face.

"I have an idea of what we can do," Sasori stated as they walked towards his red and black Mustang. He pressed the unlock button on the fob and walked over to the passenger side to open it up for the blonde. Deidara hesitated momentarily at the edge of the door but realized it was safe to ride with her friend. He wasn't going to do anything out of the ordinary. She justified the situation in a positive way.

He promptly shut the passenger side door and circled over to open his door. He swiftly jammed the key into the ignition starter, twisted it until he heard the engine roar, and backed up in one fluid motion.

Deidara enjoyed the smoothness of the ride and the nice air cool air conditioner that blasted in her face. Sasori watched from the corner of his eye how the air propelled through the blonde's hair very lightly. He thought it made her look like a model ready for her photo-shoots. The blonde strands of hair uncovered her chest, exposing that sneak peek of her breasts pushed up together.

"What is your plan, un?" Deidara glanced over to the red-head who was now focused on driving through the city streets. The neighboring stores hugged the slightly busy streets. Many of the city going pedestrians glided through the road crossing lines as Sasori's car stopped at the red light. Families walked by happily with shopping bags from local stores in their hands. Kids remained close to their parents as the pace grew quicker. As soon as the last person stepped up on to the sidewalk, the light flashed green and Sasori's car tugged forward.

"I plan on taking you out to lunch," Sasori smiled genuinely as he watched his blonde creative friend blush considerably at the unexpected proposal. Deidara fidgeted a little and open her mouth to tell him that she didn't bring any money with her. Before she managed to tell him, he beat her to it.

"It's on me, Deidara."

Sasori parked his car in a vacant spot between a midnight blue SUV and a bright yellow motorcycle. He laughed mentally at the fact that all three of the cars are the primary colors on the color wheel. Deidara took note of this too with a small smile.

"Where would you like to dine?" Sasori asked the edgy blonde artist as they stepped up on to the sidewalk with a pleasant amount of lively individuals.

"I don't know, un. Surprise me? I'm up for anything, yeah." Deidara automatically blurted out and Sasori grinned cunningly at what the blonde said.

"I never thought you were the type who was up for _anything_." Sasori chuckled at the Deidara's reaction as they unintentionally ended up in front of some random Mexican restaurant. Deidara playfully slapped Sasori's arm and pouted faintly.

"Ladies first," Sasori announced as he opened the door for the flushed rose face blonde.

As soon as they walked through the doors, a smiling waitress guided them to their clean table. Sasori requested a booth and the waitress nodded happily. Deidara knew that it was going to be very cold. She shivered a little as she sat down on the chilled dark red cushioned seat. Sasori claimed the seat across from the shuddering blonde.

"I noticed you're shivering," Sasori pointed out the obvious as the blonde stared at the menu that way just placed in front of her.

Sasori scanned his own menu and continued on, "Would you like me to warm you up?" He smirked when he heard a sharp intake of air from across the table. Deidara shoved the menu in front of her face to cover up her redden face. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her toes were curling nervously. She bit her soft rosy pink bottom lip as she tried to ignore his offer.

Suddenly, he kicked her lightly on her shin under the table to capture her attention. She unveiled her blushing face only slightly and peered over the top with her big light ocean blue eyes.

"Well, Miss Deidara?" Sasori winked as their waitress set a bowl of red salsa and a basket of tortilla chips in front of them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress cut in on the two artists' conversation.

Deidara ordered a Sprite and Sasori ordered a Root beer.

With that, the waitress left them to their previous engagements.

"I-I'm not that cold, un!" She defended herself as she wrapped her arms around her small frame. Sasori knew that was a lie but decided to play along anyways. He found it amusing.

"Alright then, why are you so fidgety?" Sasori asked the blonde who was slowly covering her face to look at the menu properly.

* * *

Alright! You know how to do it! Just review it please and I'll update faster. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki University

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Here's a longer chapter! Review please! Thank you as always for reading my story.

* * *

"Well, un. I'm just happy that I'm a college student and that I discovered that I love Mexican food." Deidara listed off some logical excuses and desperately hoped that it would divert the attention from the topic.

"Ah, I agree." He nodded while he reached for a large chip that was sticking out from the rest. As he scooped some salsa onto the chip, he continued to torture the blonde with his observations.

"I noticed whenever I say nice things to you, you begin to blush. Why is that?" _Crunch._ He crunch loudly on his chip but then silenced it out with a closed mouth. His hazel eyes observed the blonde as she reached over shyly to grab a chip.

"Well, I guess I'm not used to compliments and I don't want to be all stuck up by saying things like oh I know, un!" Deidara giggled as she bit into her chip slowly. Sasori's hazel eyes landed on her mouth as she crunched on the chip. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he couldn't wait to feel her lips against his own. Now it was his turn to blush and he cursed himself mentally.

"Why are you blushing, un?" Deidara pointed out as she turned the tables on him with confidence.

"I'm blushing because I'm with a beautiful woman."

Deidara's cheeks lit up a hot pink as she whispered a thank you to the redhead.

The waitress returned with the drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Deidara ordered her own dish and Sasori ordered his own meal on the same ticket of course.

Deidara sipped on the clear plastic straw and closed her light blue eyes as she savored the rushing feeling of the sprite going down her throat. She had to excuse herself from the table as the nervousness overcame her. Sasori chuckled inwards and whispered, "Sasori 1, Deidara 0."

Inside the bathroom, Deidara fixed up her hair and freshened up her look. She continually lectured herself to calm down over and over again. After a few moments with a smile on her face, she left the bathroom and walked back to the booth. Sasori was sitting in the same exact spot with his food in front of him. Deidara's food was waiting there silently, untouched.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasori launched his fork into his beans and rice, mixing them together. Deidara nodded slowly as she lifted up her fork from the napkin. She repeated the same action as Sasori by accident. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you copying me or do you normally mix your beans and rice together?"

_Damn, he is so observant…_

Deidara didn't look up from her plate of food as she answered his question.

"Nope, this is the way I normally eat my beans and rice, un." Deidara lied but Sasori didn't need to know that little fact.

"Oh, that's funny." Sasori laughed softly as he dug his fork in and shoved the food in his mouth. Deidara decided to eat her taco first since she would seem as if she were copying him.

A pregnant silence claimed the atmosphere except for the occasional distant chatter from other tables around them.

"How is everything?" The waitress asked sweetly as the two artists chowed down on their food. That had to have been the 15 waitresses or waiter to ask them that question in the course of the last 30 minutes.

Sasori said the unexpected and Deidara almost died laughing.

"It is fine but when you guys continue to ask this question, it makes me feel like something was put in it."

The waitress laughed nervously and stalked off without another word.

A few minutes later, the same waitress returned with the bill. Sasori reeled his wallet out of his back pocket, flipped it open and pulled out his credit card. Deidara asked for a Sprite to go and Sasori asked for a Root beer to go as well.

After paying the bill and a five dollar tip, Sasori and Deidara exited the restaurant with a drink in hand.

Deidara decided that she wanted to chill out at home and Sasori agreed immediately. In fact, they wondered what Hidan was up to right now. It was almost 4 o clock and the streets were becoming busier. Rush hour was inevitable.

"Sasori, can we watch a movie on your laptop, un?" Deidara asked as they drove up to Akatsuki University. He nodded while swinging his car into the vacant spot where it was before.

Both artists raced over to their dorm and down the empty corridor with various paintings adorning the walls. As soon as they reached their dorm room, Sasori unlocked the door and Deidara almost up chucked her Mexican food at the sight. It smelt worse than last night and Hidan was rocking back and forth on his bed. He was clutching his head in pain. He had a small trash can stationed next to him where he would throw up almost every 45 minutes or so.

"Hidan, are you okay, un?" Deidara asked with an apprehensive voice. She flung a hand over her nose as the terrible odor invaded her nostrils.

"Do I looking like I'm fucking okay?" Hidan hollered angrily as he prepared to throw up again. Deidara thought for a moment. She heard that pickles can help with a hangover. Apparently, Hidan was suffering a horrendous one. Sasori rolled his hazel eyes and stopped Deidara before she could waste money on their sobering up roommate.

"I'll go buy you a pickle," Sasori announced and watched Hidan smirk at the free opportunity. However, nothing in life is free. Except the air we breathe.

"With your money," the redhead completed his sentence and watched Hidan scowl at him. He threw a five dollar bill at him as Sasori approached him. The puppeteer would have loved to react but they all have to room together. This is a drama free dorm. Or so Sasori truly anticipated it to be.

"I'll be right back," Sasori informed his sick roommate as he grabbed Deidara and left the room.

The two artists went over to the café across from their dorms and Sasori paid for a pickle for Hidan.

As they left the café, two girls approached them with identical scowls stamped on their faces. Sasori didn't want to deal with this bullshit. Not now. Especially not in front of Deidara.

"Why didn't you guys stick around for the student activities?" Ino barked as she glowered at Deidara and Sakura threw daggers at Sasori with her jaded eyes.

"Yeah, was it not good enough for you and this lost pup?" Sakura added in to fuel the fire between Ino and Sasori. The puppeteer shrugged nonchalantly as the two girls tried to intimidate him with their foolish talk. Ino and Sakura both became infuriated when they couldn't provoke any response from their ex-boyfriend.

That's when Ino channeled her irritation over to Deidara. Sasori was sure to react if they bullied his precious lost puppy.

"And who do you think you are? I mean really?" Ino started a fight and Sakura joined in. Deidara was in shock and couldn't mutter a word. She had hoped that Sasori would handle these girls and they would walk away with defeat.

"What? You can't talk? Are you really that stupid?" Sakura questioned the teary eyed blonde who was unconsciously inching behind Sasori and averting her light blue eyes away from the verbal abusers.

"Heh, you think Sasori will save you? I feel sorry for you lost puppy. You should watch out if you know what's good for you!" Ino finished with satisfaction as a tear slid down Deidara's cheek. Sakura turned to Ino and motioned her to leave.

"Hey don't listen to them." Sasori said softly as he hesitantly patted the blonde's back with sympathy. She tried her best to hold back the tears. But for some reason they just kept falling and her throat started to constrict.

"Come on, and let's go watch that movie on my laptop." Sasori suggested as they ascended the concrete stairs slowly.

* * *

Review, comment, follow, favorite, and let me know what you think! :) Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki University

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hidan was prepared to curse out Sasori and Deidara for taking so long but froze up. Deidara's face was rosy because of the tears and embarrassment. She felt weak for crying in front of Sasori and the other two girls. Hidan demanded right away what was wrong and what the hell happened.

"Whose ass do I need to kick? Sasori?" Hidan scowled darkly with an intimidating voice. He wasn't his normally humorous self at this point. Sasori shook his head solemnly as the blonde excused herself to go to the bathroom. She screamed suddenly as Hidan scratched the back of his head. Sasori dashed over to find out why Deidara screamed.

The bathroom was gross to look at and Sasori had this place sparkling before they left. Hidan is sober enough. He's in charge of cleaning up his own mess.

"Hidan! Clean this damn bathroom! I spent so many hours cleaning it up this morning while your wasted ass was snoring." Sasori's outburst caused Deidara to giggle softly through her continuous tears.

Hidan muttered insults about Sasori sounding like a pissed off woman on her period. He trudged over towards the filthy bathroom.

After 30 minutes of cleaning, Hidan sprayed the bathroom down with the ocean breeze odor destroyer spray. Deidara entered the bathroom with a change of clothing as Hidan exited it with a grimace on his face.

Sasori rewarded the Jashinist with the pickle and a glass of water for all of his hard work. Hidan thanked him and headed back to his vacant bed.

Sasori cleaned up around his bed as well as Deidara's bed.

Meanwhile, Deidara was sulking in the shower and reflected on the events that happened today between everyone in general. She detested the fact that the drama in Sasori's past is distressing her well-being. She decided to wash her hands of all this drama and enjoy the evening with her friends.

"I'm going to invite a couple of my friends over for the evening." Hidan pulled out his phone and texted his new friends that he met at the party last night.

Hidan never will change. He's the typical college student who loves to party more than study.

Thirty minutes passed by and Deidara pushed open the door slowly to reveal about 3 other college students in their dorm. She had met one of them at the party the other night but could not remember his name. There was another girl with blue hair in a bun with some hair left down. A white origami flower decorated the blue colored bun. The other college student had blonde hair. He was that excited character Naruto. She sent a smile his way when their eyes met across the room.

"Deidara!" Naruto shouted as he charged over to the freshly showered blonde in plaid shorts and a fitted red tank top. She didn't have a bra on underneath her tank top and she thanked herself mentally for placing her damp blonde hair over her hardened nipples poking against the fabric.

"Hey Naruto, un!" Deidara smiled beautifully at the blonde haired hyperactive college student. Sasori walked over towards Naruto and Deidara with an expressionless look on his face. Naruto glanced over at the redhead and smirked.

"How did you guys manage to room with this breath taking model?" Naruto grinned at the blushing clay artist with a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

"I don't know." Sasori muttered and felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart. He didn't like other guys flirting with his roommate. It really bothered him.

"Because we are fucking lucky!" Hidan shouted across the room as he shot a wink at the blue haired girl. The comment turned her off and she twisted away from him. She started to chat with the dark haired guy with a medium length low ponytail.

The party started to turn sour as soon as Deidara crawled under her blankets to go to sleep. Naruto waved his goodbyes and the blue haired girl followed shortly behind. Itachi left quietly and shut the door behind him with ease.

"Well, I'm going to bed so I don't sleep in, un." Deidara broadcasted as she peacefully closed her light ocean blue eyes.

"Sasori," Hidan whispered across the hushed bedroom and threw Deidara's discarded bra next to her bed.

"Your woman has perfect tits. Look at that bra!" Hidan winked as he watched Sasori inspect the lacy pink and black bra carefully. He blushed at the scent of strawberries that seeped out of the bra as he sniffed it. Hidan really didn't think his red haired colleague would go that far. Hidan tapped on Deidara's shoulder when Sasori wasn't looking and the blonde opened her sleepy eyes.

"What, un?"

"Look what Sasori is doing."

Deidara turned over to face Sasori and her eyes widened at the situation.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara called out in the sweetest voice she could and the red head dropped the bra, feeling very embarrassed. He couldn't speak. He was in shock.

"Um... uh…I can explain," Sasori stuttered as the blonde slid off her bed. She stood right in front of him and showed him her empty hand.

"Here you go," Sasori gently handed the bra back to its rightful owner. Hidan was behind her with a smirk on his face.

That asshole was crusin' for a bruisin'!

"I'm tired and you take my bra and smell it? That's really weird, un." Hidan started to snicker and Deidara turned around to face the Jashinist. He smirked confidently and considered to challenge her for the hell of it.

"And you, un!" She stabbed a finger at the chuckling smug zealot with a small scowl on her face. Hidan mocked her with a hurt tone, "Me?" He pointed at himself with a fake innocent look.

"Yes you, un! Who else?" Deidara was reacting just the way Hidan planned. He decided to take it to the next level. This would be the icing on the cake.

"Come at me then! Show me how serious you are little girl!" Hidan encouraged her anger to sky rocket. Deidara made this weird expression with raised blonde eyebrows and a clenched fist. She raced around her bed and Hidan braced himself for the unavoidable.

Deidara pounced on the laughing Jashinist and played along with the feisty light haired artist. She launched punches at him, which he enjoyed since he enjoys pain. Deidara grabbed a hand full of his hair and tugged hard. He faked a hurtful roar and pushed her off of him. He pinned her to the floor and raised a fist. Sasori knew Hidan was playing around but when he raised his fist, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Hidan smirked as he unclenched his fist and grabbed her left breast. Deidara gasped and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Hidan stumbled over in pain and held his crotch as his face scrunched up in agony.

"Well, I was the first to touch one of her boobs! Beat that Sasori!" Hidan hooted as he grabbed the bed to help him get back on to his feet. Sasori rolled his hazel eyes and clenched his fists tightly under his covers with a scowl.

With a loud huff from the irritated blonde, everyone settled down and dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! :) (laughs) This chapter was actually very fun to write! Review please! :D Oh, Happy Labor Day!


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki University

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing as always!

* * *

The next morning started off with loud knocks at the door.

It was 6 in the morning.

_Who gets up at that time in college?_

"Attention, you need to stay indoors. There is a tornado approaching and everyone needs to practice safety precautions. There will be no classes. Have a nice day." The person outside of the dorm left and carried on with his own business.

All three of the college students slept in a little longer and caught up on their sleep from the previous day.

"Wakey wakey! Before I kiss you awake!" Hidan yelled into Deidara's drowsy face. She was really starting to get annoyed with Hidan and how he behaved. Alas, she came to the conclusion that he will never change and they were stuck together. They might as well associate with each other in a civilized manner.

"Leave me alone, un!" Deidara screamed as loud as possible and Hidan backed the fuck up.

"Whoa! Shit! What's gotten into you?" Hidan was breathless at this point and decided to leave her alone. Sasori was glad that she scared Hidan away. If he were in Deidara's shoes, then he would feel the same way.

"I'll leave you alone then," Hidan sulked as he traveled over to his abandoned duffle bag.

"Look, un. I'm sorry that I screamed at you but you've been annoying me lately." Deidara walked over and crotched down next to the sulking Jashinist. He glanced up at the blonde with a small smile and forgave her. He also apologized for grabbing her breast last night and the entire thing. She couldn't hold a grudge so she apologized for kicking him in the privates.

Sasori sighed loudly and called the blonde to come over to his side of the room. She complied with a puzzled expression plastered on her feminine face.

"We have no class today, meaning that you are stuck with us." Sasori explained slowly as if Deidara was distracted from the conversation. Speaking of, the blonde just snatched her phone from her bed and read a new text message. Sasori was irritated now. Deidara had nowhere to run except the bathroom.

He would find out who she is always texting.

"Deidara, let me see your phone!" Sasori insisted as the blonde typed away on her cellphone with a small smile. She pressed send then looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me, un?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed her cellphone in her plaid shorts side pocket. She shook her head and immediately answered his previous statement with a big NO. His patience was stretched and he decided to just jump on her and capture that cellphone.

Deidara read his body language and escaped the area with one quick movement. She flung herself over her bed and then felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame as she lost balance on her own bed. She squirmed vigorously as Sasori drew closer.

"That's not fair, un!" Deidara cried out as Sasori reached into the blonde's pocket and pulled out the cellphone. He pressed a button on the top of the phone and the screen lit up. Of course she would not set a lock on it. She would remember to do that next time.

"Sasori, don't read my messages, un!" Deidara struggled as she observed the redhead on her bed. Hidan locked her in his strong arms and they tightened every time she squirmed like a worm.

Sasori grinned as he texted all of her guy friends that she has a boyfriend now and that I don't want anyone to flirt with me. After he had texted those mean comments, he erased the threads. His hazel eyes scanned the most recent one. The person who kept distracting her and making her smile was named Tobi. That was his name. He seemed very cheesy by the looks of it. He texted back to this Tobi guy that she never loved him and that she had found someone else. Tobi texted her phone back immediately that she was a bitch. Sasori got pissed off and deleted his number and thread.

She had some fake ass friends. He didn't want her to hang out with nobody but him and Hidan. Although, he preferred her to be around him and no one else.

Selfish?

Maybe so, but he couldn't and wouldn't risk it.

He tossed the phone onto Hidan's bed and Deidara was released from his resilient arms. Deidara was truly distraught and she attacked the puppeteer right away.

"How dare you, un!" Deidara growled as she found herself pinned beneath Sasori on his own bed. That was fast. How in the world did she end up there?

"I was just deleting certain fake people from your life. Your 'friends' who hurt your feelings and caused you to shed tears." Sasori explained calmly as he held the struggling teary eyed blonde down. She blink her light ocean blue eyes closed and turned her cheek. She just could not believe that Sasori would go through her phone and delete all of her conversations with her friends.

"It's for the best, Deidara. You'll thank me in the end." Sasori brushed his hand along her soft face. He fell down onto his side and Deidara didn't leave her spot. She stayed still in Sasori's bed. She felt sleepy again. After all, it was 7 in the morning and she planned to sleep in a little longer.

Sasori actually didn't mind the blonde falling asleep in his bed. Hidan must be jealous by now. Sasori chuckled inwardly as he draped his arm over Deidara's waist. Hidan wore a 'what the fuck?!' face and crossed his arms against his chest. He wouldn't just sit back and watch. He wanted to join in with the other two colleagues.

Hidan crept under the blankets with his other colleagues and hugged Deidara to his muscular chest. Sasori tugged her back harshly and spooned her like a lover.

Deidara was sandwiched between two good looking men and nobody was going to disturb them. Or so Deidara had assumed.

* * *

Ooh! I know what happens next! :) Review and I'll update it! I'm so serious!


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki University

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Outside of the dorm, Ino and Sakura were planning the most malicious revenge.

Sakura prepared to knock on the door but Ino snatched her waist and squeezed it tight enough to achieve a pained noise from her best friend.

"Do not knock, Forehead!" Ino scolded harshly as she removed Sakura's hand from the door sharply. Sakura pouted slightly as she nursed her injured wrist. She then nodded her head with her rose colored cellphone in her left hand. Ino swiftly pulled out the key that they made a copy of in the business office. With a quick turn of the key and door knob, Ino peeked through the crack of the brown wooden door. Her fierce blue eyes widened and then her mouth tightened up. She was furious beyond her limit at the sight before her.

Sakura poked her head over Ino's shoulder and almost matched Ino's expression identically. The pink haired college student raised her cellphone up and snapped a picture of the scene.

"What a slut." Ino muttered as she slowly shut the door and tiptoed away down the hallway.

They were in the male dormitory and it was off limits due to the tornado warning. Also, the guys and girls are separated but Deidara's entire schedule and information were not logged into the proper computer.

"Sasori will definitely pay for breaking our hearts and the lost puppy will make him regret it even more. Ha! This is genius!" Ino cheered as she high fived Sakura down the hallway.

Suddenly, a serious looking blonde haired college student slipped out of his dorm. He heard the entire thing and was definitely not happy.

"What are you doing here? No one should be out of their rooms. Didn't you hear the guy this morning alarm everyone?" Naruto asked them in his strong tone of voice. Ino flipped him off and Sakura rolled her jaded green eyes.

"What? I can't understand loser speak!" Ino barked back at the blonde who stood up against her and her pink haired counterpart.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked with a clenched fist and an angry flame burning in his heart.

"Yeah. Now go along and go back in your hole." Sakura sneered at Naruto as he glared daggers at Ino.

"I should say the same thing to you two! You don't need to bother anyone in this dormitory! You hear me?!" Naruto hollered as he held onto the wall. He had to restrain himself from punching the daylights out of both of those fake ass bitches.

"Fuck off and go jump off a cliff, you little creep!" Sakura snarled back at the blonde haired male.

"Ugly ass hoes! Get the fuck outta here!" Naruto flipped them off and escaped back into his dorm once he witnessed them open their mouths to retaliate.

Ino and Sakura were just relieved that they completed part one of their vindictive plan. Revenge was their goal.

Too bad Hidan and Deidara had to get dragged into this mess.

Meanwhile, Naruto decided to go check up on Deidara and her other two roommates. Sakura and Ino were up to no good. He had a feeling that Deidara might have been a victim. He felt very strongly about the blonde female artist. She touched his heart and was the first girl to really give him a chance. Also, Deidara wasn't a bitch like Ino and Sakura.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

A few moments later, Deidara answered the door with a sleepy expression. She rubbed her blue eyes with her left hand and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, un. What's the matter?" She asked him quietly as he stared deep into her light blue eyes with concern. He motioned her to walk out into the hallway so they could speak in private.

Sasori opened one hazel eye and watched as his blonde haired artistic roommate step out of the room.

_Where are you going?_

Sasori wanted to yell at the blonde as she slowly shut the door behind her with a soft click. He frowned as Hidan scooted unconsciously towards Sasori and draped a strong arm over him. Hidan opened one eye slowly and insulted the redhead for trying to snuggle with him. Sasori retaliated with a series of insults back. They argued back and forth constantly until one of them gave in. All the while, they both forgot that Deidara had vanished from their sight.

Outside of the dorm, Naruto beckoned Deidara to follow him to his dorm where his roommate was currently asleep in.

"I heard Ino and Sakura this morning outside in the hallway. I'm not sure what they were talking about exactly but I think you are involved." Naruto trailed off towards the end as he observed Deidara's reactions. She seemed nervous and on the edge of frantic.

"Wh-What, un?" Deidara stuttered a little as she combed through her blonde tresses with her slender fingers. Her light blue eyes darted from the floor to Naruto's tense blue eyes and back down again.

"Shhh. You don't want to wake up my roommate," Naruto hushed the panicking blonde as they sat down on his perfectly made bed. They sat crisscrossed from each other and Naruto held Deidara's small hands in his larger ones. He gently squeezed them to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

Naruto really didn't trust those two rats Ino and Sakura. He remembered them back in high school and grimaced sourly at the thought of them. They dated almost every guy there and probably had a sexually transmitted disease. He believed that it's better to be safe than sorry.

Anyways, Deidara stared long and hard into his eyes and wiggled her nose.

"What are we going to do then, un?" She asked him while relaxing her shoulders and hunching over to take the stress off of her spine. Naruto shook his head sadly then opened his mouth slowly.

"We will find a way to stop them. Whatever they did, whoever they hurt, and whatever their plan is… I will kick their asses. I normally won't hit a girl. But, they are not your average female in society. They are witches in human bodies!"

Naruto watched with a smile as Deidara started to giggle at what Naruto was referring them to.

They couldn't be _that_ bad, could they?

All of a sudden, the door echoed loudly with thunderous knocks. This woke up Naruto's roommate, who wasn't too thrilled about his sleep being interrupted.

* * *

Thank you for reading and review! Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

Akatsuki University

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi stormed over to the door with a scowl on his face and opened the door swiftly to see an expressionless faced Sasori.

"Really, Sasori?" Itachi asked in disbelief as he placed his left hand to his face and rubbed his temple while holding the door knob with his other hand. Sasori just simply nodded his head to answer Itachi's question.

"Let me guess, you're looking for your girlfriend?" Itachi laughed mockingly at the puppeteer, knowing that would piss him off. Sasori knew that the weasel was just trying to pull his strings and he wouldn't allow that. Not this time at least.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend of mine." Sasori grinded out as he tried to sneak a peek through the door that was slightly ajar.

Itachi smirked as he closed the door slowly and called out, "Oh, so she's just a friend? Yeah, she's our friend too. So, come back some other time!"

The door slammed in the redhead's face and Sasori would have to remember to write Itachi's name down in his personal hit list.

Sasori pivoted on his heel with clenched fist and paced nervously through the vacant hallway. Hidan was still asleep inside their dorm. Sasori assumed that the other college students were probably sleeping in or studying in their own dorms.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura decided to confront Naruto for his rudeness. They traveled through an employee hallway that separated the male and female dormitory. Sakura and Ino crept through the halls silently with devious smirks on their faces.

"Hey, wait up, Forehead." Ino pressed Sakura against the wall as soon as she caught Sasori pacing back and forth in the once desolate corridor. He seemed worried and this made the two wicked college girls grin widely. The funny thing is, they didn't even do anything with the picture yet. Possibly Karma visited him before they did.

"Heh, look at that Sakura! Look at him suffering from anxiety." Sakura snickered as Ino pointed at the anxious puppeteer.

"Let's go talk to him," Sakura suggested with a sinister interior motive. Ino glanced at her pink haired childhood friend and smirked with a nod of agreement. The two girls stepped elegantly over to Sasori. The sudden footsteps caused the red head to turn and focus his attention on the two girls he loathed the most out of everyone.

"What do you two want?" Sasori growled with clenched fists and eyebrows low. They just smiled and looked at one another then back at him.

"We need to borrow the lost puppy for a bit." Ino ordered sweetly with authority laced in her words. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot down.

"And we need her now."

"Fuck off!" Sasori spit at the two girls with resentment building up in his system.

Sakura reinforced the severity of this situation as she pulled out her rose colored cellphone.

"You wouldn't want _this_ to get out to everyone, now would you?" Sakura showed the picture of the three college students cuddling together in the same bed. Sasori's hazel eyes widen as a blush adorned his cheeks. He was utterly embarrassed and his heart began to pound away as anxiety consumed him.

"Why do you want her? What did she do to you? Huh?!" Sasori yelled loudly as Ino snatched Sakura's phone from her hand. Ino had her index finger dangerously close to the share button on the rose colored cellphone screen.

"You have five seconds to tell us where she is or this whole damn school will know what's going on behind closed doors." Ino warned loudly as she felt overflowing power over everyone in the vicinity. She began to count down slowly but amplified her voice each time she counted.

"Two!" Ino held up two fingers with a glare and hesitated on one. Sakura shook her head with pity as she watched Sasori crumble before her emerald eyes.

"Hold up, dammit! She's in Naruto's dorm." Sasori frowned as he stabbed Deidara in the back. He felt ashamed that he couldn't save his blonde haired artist from the two witches.

Ino and Sakura turned on their heels and stormed over to Naruto's dorm and pounded harshly on the door. Itachi was just about to fall back asleep. He growled as he trudged over to the abused door and swung it open.

"What the fuck do you-" Itachi was cut off when Ino and Sakura pushed him aside with inhuman strength. Naruto glared at the two invaders and flipped them off. Sakura just smirked and advanced towards Deidara.

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on here?" Naruto demanded loudly as Ino grabbed Deidara harshly by the wrist. Deidara cried out in pain as the light blonde haired girl tightened her grip.

"Are you really that daft, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she grabbed Deidara's other wrist with force.

Both girls tugged the blonde haired artist up and hauled her over to the door. Itachi blocked the door's threshold and stall the two girls as he called out for Sasori to calm these bitches down.

Hidan finally woke up with a minor headache from the entire commotion going on outside his dorm. The walls are only so thick and sound proof. He slid out of bed lazily and cracked open his door. He immediately made a bee line to Naruto's dorm where the drama was roaring loudly.

"Alright, what the fuck is going on in here?" Hidan yawned loudly and sneered at Ino and Sakura as they held Deidara captive. The Jashinist didn't have time to pussyfoot around. He charged over towards the three females and snatched Deidara out of their clutches. Hidan noticed a cellphone in Sakura's hand in the corner of his eye and quickly confiscated it. He had a feeling that they were probably using the cellphone as blackmail. Yeah, Hidan wasn't as oblivious and drunk as he seemed. He took care of business and found the embarrassing photo. He immediately erased it and threw it at Sakura's forehead. Ino and Sakura punched him in the stomach and chest. He laughed and told them to run along.

"Damn rats tried to blackmail us, Deidara." Hidan muttered as he watched the two women stalk off with a bitchy attitude stuck on their faces. Quite frankly, Hidan was tired of these girls pestering the blonde haired clay artist. He wondered why they would go after Deidara of all people. Shouldn't they pursue Sasori instead since he apparently fucked them over in the past? Or maybe they are both delusional and just want revenge? Who knows?

* * *

Well, there you go! I'm working hard on this story to entertain myself and you guys. Thank you for reading and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Akatsuki University

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! This chapter is longer. Do I smell romance with a twist of drama? ;)

* * *

Hidan was so caught up in his thoughts that Deidara had to poke him several times to capture his attention. The zealot swung open the door as Deidara waved her goodbyes to Naruto with a soft smile. Sasori sighed with annoyance clear in his voice as he stomped over towards his two colleagues.

"We need to keep you away from those two girls. They are bad news and are out to hurt you!" Sasori warned as he followed Hidan and Deidara into the dorm. The puppeteer slammed the door shut tightly and bolted it locked. In fact, he would have to remember to install another lock or bolt to ensure their privacy. Somehow, Ino and Sakura managed to open the locked door and snap a photo of them.

Oh, how embarrassing that would have been if it weren't for Hidan's fast thinking.

"Why do they want me, un?" Deidara asked in an utterly confused tone of voice.

She wasn't sure how to handle this entire situation since she never knew any of these individuals until she moved into this somewhat small busy town. She used to live in poverty until she applied herself in high school and she was awarded with scholarships and college funds for graduating with a 4.57 GPA. She was the valedictorian of her class. Her parents were extremely proud of her and how far she had made it. It must have been a good luck year, because her father played the lotto and miraculously won it. It was a true blessing. Therefore, she had the opportunity to go to Akatsuki University and her parents could move out there with her to cheer her on. Believe it or not, it was expensive living there.

"They want you in order to get revenge on me, sweetheart." Sasori answered the blonde softly, which totally caught the other two colleagues off guard. Deidara blushed and looked away shyly at the endearing name that Sasori had given her.

Things were silent in the male dormitory while the female dormitory was being watched for any escapers.

"Hey Deidara?" Hidan asked as he lay in his bed without a care in the world. The three colleagues could careless that a tornado was impending. Deidara glanced over her shoulder as she prepared to paint her toenails. Sasori looked up as well from Deidara's bare toenails. She sent him a puzzled expression as she dipped the small brush into the hot pink nail polish bottle.

"Who would you rather kiss? Me or Sasori?" Hidan was curious and bored out of his mind. He enjoyed screwing with his little blonde artistic friend. She blushed considerably and her hand shook lightly from nervousness. She stored away her fierce hot pink nail polish into her teal cotton bag next to her on the bed.

"I don't know, un. I can't say, because I will hurt one of your feelings."

Hidan smirked confidently as he scooted off his bed and advanced towards the blonde clay artist on her bed.

"Sasori won't mind us sharing a kiss then, right?" Hidan purred as he cradled her face lovingly. Her light Caribbean eyes shook lightly as the Jashinist's lips puckered up.

"Can't you tell that she doesn't want you?" Sasori growled as he possessively snatched Deidara back from the lovey-dovey Hidan. He selfishly held the squirming blonde in his strong embrace. Before Hidan could retaliate, Sasori swiftly caught Deidara's lips with his own soft lips. Deidara's breath hitched loudly when the puppeteer withdrew from the kiss and then smiled sweetly with satisfaction. He dove in for another second kiss but Deidara turned her cheek. Rejection much? Hidan's mouth gaped open with wide eyes. He was fuming because of Sasori's actions. Hopefully, the redhead would share or he would have to take matters into his own hands.

"Okay, bad ass, hand her over. It's my turn!" Hidan demanded with a sharp finger pointing the puppeteer and the blonde down. Deidara shook her head with rage constructing in her heart. She was not their little play toy.

"I'm not your little play toy, un! You both should be ashamed of yourselves!" Deidara hollered as Hidan approached the two artists on Sasori's bed.

"You know what? I am ashamed…" Hidan started off and noticed Deidara smile in contentment but then he decided to wipe that smile right off her face.

"…For not kissing you!" Hidan roared with laughter as Deidara's face struck with fear. Sasori pinned her against his bed and Hidan rubbed his hands together as his eyes scanned the blonde's sexy model figure.

"Sasori, un. Are you two really going to take advantage of me?" Deidara frowned as his smirk widened. He must have been out his damn mind if he thought that Deidara would just struggle and become violated. However, she awfully bored and stuck indoors with her two colleagues. She really wanted to fight them off but she wanted to be a risk taker.

It was a perfect shame as they tried to touch her all over. It was creepy as Hidan's fingertips glided up her arm and across her collarbone. It almost tickled the blonde haired artist but she remained stagnant underneath their towering figures.

She felt helpless but slightly bored so she was curious as to how far they would take this little play.

"Deidara, you're so pretty. I hope you realize that one day." Sasori cooed as he swept her blonde locks to the side to reveal her formfitting red tank top. Her plaid shorts heightened up to her thighs as she squirmed to replace her long blonde locks over her chest.

"Oh, wow. They are so comfy…" Hidan purred as he rested his head gently on Deidara's left breast. Sasori claimed her right one and nodded in agreement. Deidara's chest was a moderate size. Not too small but not huge. They were ideal.

"You guys are crushing my ribs, un." Deidara breathed out as she wiggled her small captivated wrists in Hidan's and Sasori's strong hands.

"Oh, sorry." Hidan mumbled and relocated his head to rest up against her face. He wanted to provoke a reaction from the blonde. He slid his tongue out of his mouth slowly and licked Deidara's cheek. She jumped at the feeling and twisted her head to face the Jashinist. He released her small wrist and she then pried her other wrist out of Sasori's loosened grip. She slapped both of them to get a reaction out of them. Hidan laughed and asked her politely to do it again. This made her fume with anger. Sasori backed away and held his face with a hurtful expression.

"Why did you slap me?" Sasori asked in a hurt yet astonished voice. Deidara pointed at her lips and muttered lowly, "Because you stole my first kiss, you meanie head!"

Hidan's eyes widen and his mouth opened with a huge grin. He collapsed on to the chilled floor from laughing his ass off. Sasori smiled artfully with a hint of pink adorning his cheeks. He was surprised that someone who was as smart and beautiful as her would never have been kissed before. However, they didn't know about her past. She used to be an awkward looking teenager and then grew into a beautiful swan as soon as she evolved into a young adult.

She was poor, dirty, and smelled rotten everyday she attended school. Her hygienic habitats were less than average. That all changed when she made herself a new person during her senior year of high school.

When her father won the lotto, she had access to new clothes, a new small home for the family, a bike, school supplies, and a fresh start at life. Best of all, she attended Akatsuki University! What more could she ask for? She knew that everyone would be proud of her back home except for the haters.

"Yeah, nobody liked me. I was poor, okay. I wasn't popular or the most desirable back then, un." Deidara was too strong to allow tears escape her big light blue eyes. She had cried enough as a child and throughout her teenager years. She was now a strong woman who still didn't know who she was but was sure enough going to find out.

"Well, that was the past, because everyone thinks you are beautiful and smart." Hidan flicked Deidara on her cute little nose with a smirk.

"Sasori and I love to mess with you, because we find it amusing." Hidan confessed with an enormous laugh following behind the statement. Deidara playfully pushed Sasori away and repeated the same action to Hidan with a faint pout on her face.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know I update really fast and I'm glad you guys enjoy that. I'm already three chapters ahead but maybe I should slow it down and give you guys a chance to actually review. (laughs) Please let me know what you think so far! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Akatsuki University

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ino and Sakura were not going to give up that easily from the fight with Sasori and the others.

"Plan B, Sakura. It's time to kidnap the lost puppy. We have to be very sneaky though." Ino pointed up at her pink haired best friend. Sakura nodded with a stern look on her face as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Yes, I agree. We have to strategize accordingly for maximum effect," Sakura grinned sinisterly as they disappeared behind their college dorm brown wooden door.

Once they were inside the room, Ino pulled out some duct tape and durable harsh light brown rope that would cause pain if you struggle too much in it. They discussed the plan for almost an hour and covered any loop holes that might have ruined their plans.

Later that evening, the two college girls traveled down the hallway and knocked softly on another girls' residence door. Poor girl.

There was a tired looking woman with brown hair tied into to buns in her head. It was a cute look but Sakura would not admit that in front of them. They had business to attend to and a goal to reach.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The girl asked politely as she studying both of the girls from head to toe. Sakura smiled sweetly and informed her that they were inviting other girls to have a party while the weather blows over. She nodded and introduced herself to the girls. They introduced themselves as well and then beckoned the browned haired girl to follow them down the hallway.

"Hey, there's a girl that is stuck in a male's dormitory and she was supposed to show up. Could you please go retrieve her for us so we can get this party started?" Ino cheered and giggled excitedly as the girl nodded just as excitedly.

"Good! Okay, here is the room number and just ask for Deidara. They might not want her going to a party so just say something like, 'She has to talk to somebody about her financial business' or something along those lines." Sakura nodded and hoped that this college student was dumb enough to fall in to their malicious trap.

And she did!

"Okay! I'll bring this party girl right on over!" TenTen cheered happily as she strolled off down the hollow corridor.

Meanwhile, Hidan and the other two artists were sound asleep on Sasori's bed. It was so boring and they were starting to feel their stomachs roar at them for food.

TenTen thoughtfully thought of an excuse to tell them. Food is what everyone was craving right now. She would just act like she was there to give them food and ask for Deidara to help her out. Then, they would escape and go to that fun party in the two other college girls' dorm.

A series of knocks woke up the trio of snoozing Akatsuki University students. Deidara decided to answer the door on her own accord, leaving the other two men to sleep soundly.

"Hello, un?" Deidara asked sweetly at the brown haired girl with two buns on her head. TenTen smiled back and said, "Oh, you must be Deidara?" Deidara nodded slowly with a grin and a tangled feeling erupting inside of her stomach.

"Follow me then!" She chirped ecstatically as she grabbed Deidara arm with glee. The blonde followed the brunette, trusting the situation at first. That was until she detected two other familiar faces in her line of view.

She halted abruptly in her tracks which confused the brunette. TenTen twisted around to glance at Deidara and then blacked out when she turned around to feel pain.

"Hehehe! Finally! We got you right where we want you, lost puppy!" Ino snarled viciously as she tackled the stunned blonde haired artist to the floor. Sakura joined in with a long piece of duct tape to silent the panicking blonde from screaming.

Deidara screeched as her wrists were being tied behind her back harshly. Heavy tears started to leak from her light blue eyes because of the pain and terror. Deidara couldn't move once Sakura and Ino swiftly tied her ankles together. She was still in her pajamas and the embarrassment was unrealistic.

Ino and Sakura hauled Deidara's body to their dorm and snickered evilly. They weren't sure what to do next. Torture or take a photo and slip it under Sasori's door?

"We should do both!" Ino concluded as she pulled out a knife that she used to use during training when she was a child. Deidara squirmed and screamed. However, the ropes and duct tape were unmerciful to her actions. Everything she did was futile at this point.

Ino started at her form fitting red tank top and cut one of the straps off. Next, she circled the blade around her right breast asked slowly, "Do you love him?" The blonde shook her head and screamed through the duct tape, "NO!"

Deidara was frightened beyond belief. At this point, she didn't even think she was going to return to her dorm to call her family up. She cried even harder at the fact that her loved ones were out there. What was worse is that they didn't know she had gone missing.

Sakura and Ino continued to torture her softly since they didn't want to kill her unless necessary. Sakura brought out an old camera and started to take a picture of the tortured blonde artist. Deidara had tears racing down her redden cheeks and her hair was a mess. Her red tank top was barely held together by a thread and there were scratch marks adorning her arm. In addition, there was an eye flinching red hand mark from Ino slapping her so painfully hard.

* * *

Leave a review and thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Akatsuki University

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Attention: This chapter and later ones will become somewhat more graphic. Just a warning but I rated it M for a reason! With that said, thank you for reading!

* * *

Sasori felt an unreasonable amount of worry in his heart when he noticed that it had been almost 53 minutes since Deidara left their dorm. He decided to inspect and find out what was going on. Before he managed to do so, a newly developed photograph was slipped under the door. He stepped off the bed and traveled over to the door. He stared at it with wide hazel eyes as the picture trembled in his strong hands.

"Hidan…! Come here now! " Sasori just cried out as he fell to his knees in pain. He clutched his rapid beating heart as tears slide down his cheeks. Hidan was by his side in a flash and asked what happened. Sasori only shoved the picture of their beloved blonde who was tortured and in pain.

"We need to find out who did this! I bet you a million dollars that it was those two witches!" Hidan roared as he positioned the photo on the nightstand next to Sasori's disheveled bed.

Sakura raced back over to her dorm and announced that they would have to change locations and lock Deidara up. Sasori and Hidan were positive that they were the only two suspects in this University. The light blonde haired college girl slapped Deidara across the face one final time before the two girls carried her off down the hallway. They snuck out into the courtyard and pressed a knife against the duct tape.

"One word from you and I'll let you sleep with the fishes! You got that bitch?" Ino scowled at the frightened blonde artist who nodded frantically as they left her under a bench next to a deep murky pond. One false move and she would fall in.

However, Ino decided to be a little nice in that uncaring heart of hers. Sakura was ordered to tie Deidara up against the bench so she would not fall off the edge and in to the muddy small lake. They two college girls walked away smirking as they allowed time to take its course.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan roared at Ino and Sakura when they walked into their dorm. Sasori and Hidan had ransacked their entire room in a burst of chaotic anger.

"Get the hell out of here, you stupid bull!" Sakura commanded as she threw a notebook at Hidan's strong muscular chest. Hidan didn't laugh or flinch at their childish games.

Sasori approached Ino with a glare and pinned her wrists up against the wall. Ino smirked wickedly at her ex-boyfriend and licked her lips. Sasori quite frankly didn't have time to play her stupid mind games.

"Where is she Ino?" Sasori asked threateningly as he emphasized by tightening his grip on her small wrists. Ino just laughed deafeningly as she shot a glare at Hidan. Sakura flung herself over to Ino's side and hugged him tightly around the waist. Hidan was caught off guard and Ino distracted Sasori. She swiftly ripped her wrists out of his grip and lifted him up with super human strength. Sasori glared down at the menacing blonde as she prepared to throw him. He braced himself for the inevitable impact against the wall. However, it never came. Hidan kicked Sakura in her ass when she was busy watching her best friend. Sakura retaliated with a sucker punch into his abdomen. Luckily, his tough exterior defended a majority of the damage caused by the little ppink haired witch.

Hidan fell backwards from the impact and Sakura stalled him while Ino summoned some type of jutsu that knocked the puppeteer unconscious. Finally, the pink haired female used a medical jutsu that knocked the strong willed and comical Jashinist out cold. They two females tied Hidan up and left him in their dorm to play with later. They had revenge to attend to as they carried off the unconscious redhead.

Outside, the atmosphere started to drizzle down somber raindrops that forecasted an approaching storm. Sakura raced over to untie the squirming blonde artist and knocked her out with an unknown medical jutsu. They needed to hurry and locate a place to further their torturing upon the two artists.

"Hey! Wake up bitch!" Sakura slapped Deidara awake with an echoing smack that left a stinging sore hand print behind. Ino wrapped duct tape over Sasori's mouth after she tightened the ropes around his wrists and ankles tighter.

"Wake up bastard!" Ino screamed as she held her blood stained knife close to the puppeteer's traumatized face. He didn't look at Ino or Sakura. Deidara was screaming and crying out for help as Sakura sliced open her dirty mud stained plaid shorts. His beloved blonde's blue eyes were squeezing shut as the pink haired girl began to slide her fingers up and down her abdomen slowly She didn't touch Deidara's privates yet. Although, that was one of Ino and Sakura's plans to torture Sasori.

Sakura had an amused face painted on her face as she licked Deidara's cheek. She firmly grabbed the blonde's face and twisted her face to look at hers.

"You know, you should have listened to us, lost pup. You would have been studying or listening to music right now…" Sakura brushed her fingers through the blonde tresses lovingly. Suddenly, Sakura's loving hand turned into a hateful fist and she roughly tugged Deidara's head forward.

"But NO! You didn't listen to us, you little whore!" Sakura hissed loudly and slapped Deidara across the face once more.

Deidara cried even harder than before and squirmed as the knife came into her view again.

"This is what Sasori will do to you," Ino informed as she snatched the knife from Sakura's hand. Sakura forced down Deidara's red tank top revealing her bouncy breasts. Ino made sure that Sasori was watching the entire thing.

"He would have been the first to do this," Sakura explained as she brushed her fingers over Deidara's semi hardened nipples. The blonde cried and trued to scoot away from them but Sakura straddled her legs sideways so Sasori could watch. Sasori felt resentment in his heart as he watched his two ex-girlfriends violate Deidara. She was a virgin and they decided to confiscate that dream from him. He eventually wanted to one day ask her out and perhaps pursue a long term commitment. After all, Deidara wasn't like all of his bat shit crazy ex-girlfriends.

Ino smiled sweetly as she sliced through the entire red tank top. Deidara couldn't hide her body from anyone's eyes at this point. At least she had her shorts. Well, she spoke too soon. Sakura slowly ripped the plaid shorts in half, which was thread by thread.

Sasori kicked around helplessly as he watched Deidara beg them not to remove the last part of her clothing. She was terrified of the two college girls. They had no mercy at all. They gained a sense of power as they deflowered Deidara petal by petal.

"Do you like the view Sasori?" Ino ordered an answer from the irate puppeteer squirming around against the wall. His legs flailed left and right as the two girls roughly flipped Deidara on to her stomach.

"Oh, is that not good enough for you?" Sakura barked as she torturously pulled down Deidara's white lacy panties over her butt and down her legs. The panties were caught up with rope at her ankles.

"Deidara," Ino called out as she tugged her face off the floor by her hair. The light blonde haired college female smirked confidently and whispered something in her ear that made her react violently.

"I think that was a yes…!" Sakura grinned while spreading Deidara's legs apart and Ino made her way over to Sasori.

"Soo, Deidara just told me that she likes it hard!" Sasori's hazel eyes widen in disgust as he leaned forward to avoid Ino from pulling him over towards his naked artistic friend.

"No time for naps, you bitch!" Sakura yelled at the emotionally drained blonde haired clay artist.

"I'm curious as to what Deidara needs to say," Ino hollered out loud as she managed to drag Sasori over to lie next to the naked Deidara. Sakura shrugged dramatically as she reached her hands behind Deidara's front side and flipped her over on top of Sasori. Sasori was fully clothed but could feel Deidara's goose bumps through the fabric.

"You seem to enjoy this sexy blonde on top of you, don't you?" Sakura demanded as she shoved Deidara breasts against his face. Deidara squirmed helplessly and weakly cried out as Sakura spanked her ass with a thunderous amount of strength. Ino laughed obnoxiously at the gruesome scene before her blue eyes.

"Sakura, I need you to fully disrobe Sasori now." Ino instructed her best friend as she prepared the next stage of cruelty and revenge.

Deidara sobbed as she felt her back slam on to the chilly wooden floor of a vacant dorm that wasn't being used.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Naruto happened to stroll by the hallway and heard someone on the other side of the door of Ino and Sakura's dorm. He immediately kicked the door in and watched with a stunned look on his face at the sight of Hidan all tied up.

He ripped the duct tape off of Hidan's mouth and earned a few curse words afterwards. Hidan asked for Naruto to hurry and untie him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Hidan ran out the door but he managed to chase up to the Jashinist. He explained what had happened and this caused Naruto to become fired up and ready to fight.

"Alright, let's go rescue Sasori and Deidara and kick some female asses!" Naruto roared as they climbed down a flight of stairs. Instinctively they discovered where Ino and Sakura had their two friends abducted.

Naruto focused charka straight to his right foot and kicked the door in. The door flew off the hinges and almost decapitated Sakura if it wasn't for her quick reactions. She could sense his presence before he even walked up to the door. Ino did too but she knew that someone would try to destroy their plan.

"Look, just hand them over and we won't say anything." Naruto negotiated as he kept his distance between him and the two female college students.

Ino glanced over at Sakura and Sakura returned the acknowledgement. They nodded to each other and smirked identically.

"Sure. Take them and I don't want to see you four ever again." Ino demanded as she forcefully tossed Deidara across the room and Hidan quickly caught the naked blonde in his strong arms. Sasori squirmed violently and Sakura threw his black shirt over his face and yanked him off of the floor by his upper arm. Naruto dashed over to collect Sasori into his arms with difficulty.

"If this gets out, all four of you will be dead. We will find a way to murder you and leave you for the rats!" Sakura threatened as the four college students vanished out of the dusty old dorm.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Leave a review. I'll post the next chapter and it may contain graphic content again...


	18. Chapter 18

Akatsuki University

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Attention: Rated M.

* * *

Weeks passed by since the traumatic event and the three college students had requested to relocate next door to Naruto's dorm. That way if something happened, then one of them would be there right away.

Deidara was studying for a test in her Psychology 1 class that was assigned to be taken three days from now. She attended one of Hidan's crazy last minute parties and forgot to keep up with her studies. Sasori crept up behind the focused blonde and swiftly grasped her shoulders. She almost jumped ten feet into the air.

"Oh my goodness, un!" Deidara laughed as she tried to catch her breath and slow down her rapid heart rate. Sasori really wanted to ask her out on a date to go to the movies in the next hour or so. It was already almost six o clock and the night was still young.

"Deidara, I noticed that you were working too hard and I wanted to know if I could take you out to the movies." Sasori crossed his fingers that she wouldn't mind the offer.

"I'm sorry, Sasori ,un." Deidara twisted around in her turquoise rolling chair and looked up into a pair of hurt hazel eyes. He nodded solemnly without another word and briskly walked away.

_Why is she so hard to get all of a sudden?_

The red head decided to try again for tomorrow. It was Saturday after all. Monday they had to take a test, which he hadn't even batted an eyelash at since they received the study guide. He paced back and forth before leaving the room to go next door with Naruto, Hidan, and Itachi.

"Sasori? Weren't you going out on a date with Deidara tonight?" Hidan nudged the puppeteer in the side with a wink. Sasori frowned with a rejected heart and shook his head. "No, she just apologized and that was it."

"I'll go talk to her then!" Naruto announced as he lifted himself off of his bed and departed from the group to visit Deidara next door.

Deidara glanced up from her studies when Naruto entered the room. She smiled and waved at her hyperactive blonde friend.

"Hey there, cutie!" Naruto's cheerful voice rang through the room and he grinned with a blush adorning his cheeks and a short wave of the hand. Deidara stood up and dashed into Naruto's welcoming strong yet gentle arms. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he had a major crush on the blonde haired sculptor.

"Hey Naruto, un! I'm glad to see an energetic person around me!" She hugged him tighter with all of the strength she possessed. Naruto chuckled happily and released her then immediately picked her up and spun her around. It was fun to greet her this way. She needed the optimistic events in her life especially after the traumatic one that she had to unfortunately endure.

"So why did you come to see me, un?" Deidara asked in a cute voice with a tilt of her head. She was not as depressed anymore and finally let go of her studies for the evening. Naruto grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A certain someone would love to take you out tonight and give you the time of your life!" Naruto smiled as Deidara hopped up and down with an excited look on her face. Sasori reentered the room as soon as Naruto finished his sentence. Deidara halted her hops and smiled widely at the puppeteer. That sweet smile sent his heart racing and his knees weak all of a sudden.

Deidara excused herself to freshen up for the wonderful date that Sasori had prepared for her. She slipped out of her baggy black lounge clothes and swiftly clad herself in a cute mini hot pink wrap dress. It revealed an acute amount of cleavage yet still remained classy. She dove her feet into her favorite three inch black heels and fixed up her blonde tresses as well as her makeup.

Naruto and Sasori's mouths gaped wide open at the beautiful sight of their beloved Deidara. She was always so fashionable and classy. Her dress ended about four inches from her knees. She had long sun kissed legs and she always had to pick out garments that were longer so she didn't reveal too much skin.

Sasori led Deidara outside of the dorm and Naruto waved goodbye. Naruto wished he could have taken Deidara out on a date but he didn't want to miss out on Hidan's wild parties.

Once the two artists were outside, Sasori opened the passenger door for Deidara and she jumped in. Sasori walked around and copied the same action. He started the car up with a grumbling roar and reversed the car out of the parking lot. He made a pit stop at his grandmother's house which confused Deidara. He explained that he was just going to borrow the Volkswagen that nobody ever drove around. His grandmother owned her own vehicle so the hippy van was up for grabs. Sasori knew that he only drove it once or twice when he decorated it in the inside.

Deidara migrated over to Sasori's new ride and hesitantly stepped inside the passenger's side. Sasori pulled out of the driveway, leaving his Mustang behind, and traveled to a park that was secluded from the public. He had a way of trespassing without getting hurt or breaking the law.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara questioned the focused red head as she started to realize that they were not going to the movies after all. She kept her cool and chanted in her head that everything will be okay.

_It's just Sasori. A handsome artist who happened to mix me up with his past enemies. _

"Deidara," Sasori whispered as he cut the ignition and stored away his keys in his side pocket.

"Yes, un?" Deidara whispered back with sparkling light blue eyes that shone in the moonlit night. Sasori deemed this sight breath taking. Absolutely stunning in his opinion. Sasori reached out to brush his hand along the side of her soft face. Deidara started to blush lightly at what he said next. "I would love to date you, Deidara. You're a smart, beautiful, wonderful, artistic person and I would do anything to make you laugh and smile." Deidara grinned at this and leaned forward to kiss his soft lips quickly.

"Hey! You stole my first genuine kiss!" Sasori pouted faintly while he motioned her to follow her to the back of the camouflaged van parked in a safe area.

"Hehehe! You are funny, un!" Deidara giggled as Sasori laid her body down on an airbed. She was surprised and wondered if someone used to live in here. As if hearing her inner thoughts, Sasori informed her that nobody lived in here before. He explained that he had it set up just in case he was to get kicked out of his grandmother's house.

Deidara enjoyed kissing Sasori passionately and they wrestled to tickle each other. One thing leads to another and Sasori was on top of Deidara. Sasori slowly lifted her wrap dress up while enjoying the sight in front of his hungry hazel eyes. Deidara was wearing a black see thru lacy thong. Now that was sexy as fuck.

He removed her hot pink wrap dress and carefully caressed her curvy sides. His tongue slid over her belly button and traveled further down. Deidara became very nervous since she never had this experience before in her entire life.

"Sa-Sasori, un!" Deidara cried out as he pried her thighs apart and went to town on her. She shook from pleasure and was blushing uncontrollably from having an orgasm. The puppeteer smirked as he released her thighs and licked all the way up to her left nipple. He sucked on her hardened rose bud softly and twirled his tongue around it in a sensual manner. Deidara squirmed as his finger glided down to her clit and he started massaging it slowly then dramatically quicken his pace. She moaned loudly as he pleasures in so many more ways than one. It felt extremely good.

Sasori's erection was painfully hard and he needed some release. He mentally face palmed at that fact that he forgot a condom. Suddenly, Deidara wrapped her long legs around Sasori's waist and lunged her pelvis against his erection. He raised an eyebrow seductively and leaned in by her ear.

"How bad do you want me?" He breathed hotly into the blonde's right ear as he massaged her clit nonstop. She squirmed vigorously and begged for him to enter her immediately.

"Very badly, un." Deidara whimpered through clenched teeth and sweat leaking into her blue eyes. She cried them out as he slowly entered her without a condom or lube. However, she was lubricated enough so he didn't worry. Deidara clawed onto his strong shoulders and wrapped her legs around his mid-section as he took her virginity missionary style.

About twenty minutes later of different positions and loud moans, Sasori pulled out of her and came onto her plump breasts. She laid there immobilized as the warm white cum dripped off the sides of her breasts and pooled onto her stomach. Sasori smiled with a small chuckle and winked flirtatiously at her.

"You have a banging body, Deidara!" Sasori announced as he helped clean his new lover off with his extra discarded over shirt. Deidara thanked him for everything and tried with all of her being not to regret this night.

* * *

There you have it! I haven't written anything else for this story. My waterfall of inspiration has run dry. Any suggestions? Should I continue? Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
